


DESTELLO INMORTAL

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Los destellos son deidades que viven mas allá de las estrellas.Interactuan con la humanidad según su "Potestad", así que cada uno tiene una misión que llevar a cabo. Cada uno es mas engreído que el anterior, pagados de si mismos, fríos, sin recordar que una vez vinieron de aquello que ya olvidaron.Entonces un destello nuevo aparece, anunciando con ello la destrucción.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 5





	1. PRIMERA LUZ

—Esto es aburrido...—

La larga mesa antes repleta de comida ahora se encontraba media vacía. 

—Ya no hay nada interesante que ver... Solo muerte, destrucción y porquería—

La voz que se escuchó retumbar en la habitación era ignorada por los demás en ella. Pero sintiéndose de igual manera.  
Un lindo azabache, bajo el libro que leía mientras se dirigía a la persona que se sentaba a su lado.

—Podrías por favor bajar tus pies de la mesa...—

Un sonido de tecleo insistente se rompía el mediano silencio de comida siendo masticada y de los ronquidos de la bestia que había hablado de segundo.

—Le hablaré a tu pareja...Kise-kun—

—¡¿Que?! ¡No! Ya lo hago, lo hago. Ya está lo suficientemente enojado conmigo por lo brusco que fui anoche con el—

El de ojos azul claro entre las sombras sonrió, todos ahí sabían lo malévolo que podía ser. Sorbía de la bebida que su pareja le había preparado. Suspirando en cuanto notó vacío el envase.

—¡Un destello!—

Todos en la sala se levantaron. La bestia que comía, la que dormía, la tranquila, la risueña y la maquiavélica se irguieron como soldados dispuestos. El ave que había llegado gritando fue callada por una voz autoritaria y la más peligrosa de la sala.

—Eso es imposible, los Destellos se extinguieron hace mucho Kazunari—

—Pues la vi ¡Mis ojos no mienten!—

El grupo avanzó hacia la habitación contigua, justo donde el hechicero, veía el mundo girar en su eje, este caminaba alrededor del globo terráqueo y todos jadearon al ver que, de hecho; una luz a penas brillante se hacía visible a intervalos irregulares.

Lástima que pronto se extinguió.

—Imposible... Te lo dije— alzó la voz el líder del grupo.

Justo en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios el Destello antes mencionado brillo con toda su potencia por unos minutos. Salió disparado de la tierra, removiendo las nubes de la atmósfera hacia el infinito que ellos habitaban.

—Pues ahí lo tienes cariño—

Un breve chasqueo de dos gargantas diferentes le hicieron sonreír, una con ira y la otra con indiferencia.

—Tranquilo Shin-chan, mi amor solo eres tu—

—Hace milenios que los Destellos no se hacen presentes. Me parece que fuimos los últimos ¿No?—

—Bakagami tiene razón, Ryo y Kasamatsu vinieron de golpe. Las profecías se acabaron con ellos—

—Es por eso que este asunto lo hace imposible, cada quien tiene su razón de ser aquí, no hay lugar para mas—

—Akashi-kun... ¿Entonces que significa esto?—

—Significa que vamos a enfrentar a la muerte—

La sala se quedo en silencio. Hasta que el chillido de cierto rubio acabó con el silencio.

—¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!—

Un golpe lo dejo en un breve silencio, unos gimoteos se ahogaban en el cabello azabache de la pareja del rubio.

—No creo que hablara de eso Ryota ¿No es así Akashi?—

El nombrado ni se inmutó ante la pregunta, avanzó al globo terráqueo despejando las nubes donde el destello ya se había apagado.

—¿Lugar Shintaro?—

—Una isla, Tokio; Japón, para ser exactos—

El líder del grupo dio la media vuelta ante el silencioso grupo que le observaba y justamente antes de salir de la habitación ordenó.

—Preparen sus trajes mortales, iremos a "Tokio, Japón"... ese destello es MÍO—


	2. SEGUNDA LUZ

10:45 de la mañana, el tifón atacaba sin piedad la atestada metrópoli de Tokio. La gente realmente estaba asustada ya que había llegado sin aviso meteorológico.

12:45 PM

La escuela estaba llena de estudiantes asustados que no podrían volver a sus hogares hasta que la gran tormenta se apaciguara.

Una tormenta extraña, fuera de temporada y muy peligrosa. Hasta en las noticias había sido catalogada como "la tormenta inusual del año".

- _Horas antes-_

Un adolescente cualquiera, o al menos así se consideraba; caminaba tranquilo por el lado pasillo de su instituto.

Desgraciadamente esa tranquilidad se vio prontamente interrumpida cuando un trio de chicos le jalo hacia un aula vacia.

—Aqui tenemos al pequeño Kouki, dime ¿Que se supone que te pedimos que hicieras? Eh.... Retrasado—

Kouki tenía frío, estaba cansado. U. Relámpago atravesó los confines del cielo, anunciado solo más de la furiosa tormenta.

—Pe-Pero yo no me aparecía frente a ti, tú me trajiste hasta aquí— dijo algo asustado.

Kouki no lo entendía, el era un buen chico, amaba a su madre, respetaba a sus superiores. Ayudaba en la biblioteca, tenía calificaciones promedio, intentaba no destacar. ¿Entonces porque se volvió blanco de sus maltratos?

Algunas veces pensaba que sería bueno borrar del mapa semejante tipo de escoria, que se jactaba de un poder inexistente para lastimar a los demás.

¿Me estas llamando idiota?—

_Quizá_ , pensó.

—Tal vez nuestro buen amigo Kouki quita una buena refrescada, aquí como que hace calor—

Kouki se dio cuenta de las intenciones del trío que le molestaba demasiado tarde. Lo tomaron fuertemente y a pesar de que forcejeaba, lo arrastraron por las escaleras hasta la azotea.

La lluvia continuaba implacable, los relámpagos se veían siniestros y peligrosos.

Las risas de sus maltratadores sonaban estridentes a pesar del sonido de la lluvia, le llevaban en rastras por las escaleras. Se defendia, golpeaba, pateaba; pero las manos de sus abusadores estaba aferradas como el fuego a una hoguera.

Uno de ellos abrió la puerta de la azotea y; con la fuerza de los dos restantes fue lanzado hacia el suelo húmedo.

La lluvia fría cayó con fuerza en su espalda, su cuerpo tembló de ira, tanto que su cuerpo poco a poco se calentaba.

Escuchaba a lo lejos las voces estridentes de sus compañeros, las burlas.

La ira repto como dragones de lava pura desde su estómago hasta su garganta.

Kouki no supo cómo lo hizo.

Pero desde dentro suyo surgió la desesperación, el dolor y la sed de venganza.

**_Era su Potestad_ **

De su cuerpo salieron lo que parecían un millar de extremidades delgadas, como las ramitas llenas de queroseno secas de un árbol, estás se movieron con voluntad propia hacia los chicos que ya le veían con horror. Su cabello y ropa mojada se pegaban a su piel, ladeó el rostro mirando sin mirar. Sus ojos volviéndose en iris negro hasta el globo ocular, su cuerpo se llenó de una luz cegadora que calentaba cada átomo, cada milílitro de sangre, cada célula.

Dio un grito cargado de estupefacción al ver como el trio que le molestaba quedaba empalado y atraído hacia sí bajo la lluvia.  
  


Lanzó los despojos de los que antes fueran formas humanas a un lado, llenando de sangre la superficie, diseminandolo todo por la lluvia fría.

La luz de su cuerpo se volvió tan intensa que salió disparada hacia el infinito, despojandolo de sus fuerzas y llevándolo a la inconciencia.

Antes de que sus ojos se apagarán vio en el cielo descender un demonio, un dragón, una ... Cosa que no distinguía pero sabía debía temer. 

¿O deberían temerle a el?

No lo sabia.  
  


Su cerebro se apagó rogando despertar de un sueño terrorífico e infernal.  
  



	3. TERCERA LUZ

Cuando bajaron a la superficie de la tierra se encontraron con un panorama desolador.

A la vista de un humano; por qué a ellos poco les importo.

-Son como hormigas, son muchas y no pasa nada si unas cuantas obreras mueren-

Aomine Daiki, pateo con indiferencia la pierna cercenada de lo que quedaba de un humano, viendo como frente a él, un pequeño castaño estaba estático en lo alto de la azotea.

Tanto él como sus compañeros estaban asombrados por la vista. Si le pudieran compararlo con algo, sería con un árbol.

Un árbol negruzco, con betas de oro. El chico era el tronco y de el salían miles de pequeñas ramas oscuras y brillantes moviéndose sin control pero cautelosas.

-Akashi-kun ¿Que significa eso? ¿Cual es su poder?-

El nombrado solo camino de un lado a otro. Por primera vez en siglos no tenía una respuesta.

-Me puedo dar cuenta que no nos considera enemigos-

-Es porque no le hemos atacado-nanodayo-

-Shintaro...-

El alto peliverde avanzo unos pasos, estaba a distancia prudente. Lentamente se quitó las vendas de su mano, retiro sus lentes y suspiro y justo cuando estaba por lanzar su poder; que era el invadir la mente de sus enemigos, salió disparado hacia atrás, siendo atajado por su pareja, quien había alzado al vuelo alcanzandolo a tiempo para que no se hiciera tanto daño.

-¡Shin-chan!-

-Estoy bien, alcance... Alcance a ver-

Akashi Seijuuro, principal potestad, le vio inquisitivamente a la espera de una respuesta, unas respiraciones más tarde obtuvo lo quería.

-Esta asustado, no sabe lo que sucede, o lo que le sucede y tiene miedo por los tipos a los que mato. En resumen- dijo acomodando sus lentes- Simplemente tiene miedo de todo-

-Tetsuya, encierralo en un campo de fuerza, Taiga; provee de energía para el viaje, Kasamatsu, crea lo necesario para cargarlo y moverlo, Ryota; abre el portal, Atsushi y Daiki lo cargarán ... Andando-

-Akashi-cchi, mira-

Todos buscaron la fuente de asombro del rubio y; quedando de la misma manera, vieron como las vides negras que rodeaban al chiquillo, se unían poco a poco hasta crear una forma esférica que le protegía y púas a su alrededor que se movían como serpientes esperando atacar.

-Bueno... Al menos no nos lo ha hecho tan difícil-

Kasamatsu enfoco su poder poco a poco, duplicado el material del suelo y creando una base de cemento, cuatro postes alrededor del chico y una línea de metal al rededor de él.

-Es hora de marcharnos-

Kise alzó la mirada al cielo, mientras su rostro se mojaba de la frialdad lluvia, un halo de luz cubrió el vasto cielo y; mientras el peli azul y el peli morado alzaban la base, Aomine fue esquivando con velocidad las vides que se lanzaban en su contra.

-¡¿Porque solo a mi?!- gritaba

-Minechin es negro-

-¡Eso no es!-

  
La sala de la luz; una enorme habitación de paredes blanca en la cual se reunían a vigilar la tierra y otros dominios, se encontraba en silencio. En medio de esta la figura esférica se movía con tranquilidad.

-Parece un pulso, el pulso de su corazón- dijo en voz alta un pelinegro de curioso lunar en el rostro - No siento hostilidad, dolor, no siento nada. Es como si durmiera-

-Su cuerpo se adapta a su poder; sea cual sea. Hace la transición de humano a inmortal-

-Ya que nadie está diciendo lo obvio, Akashi-cchi... ¿El es tu pareja?-

El grupo bajo a mirada, en sus almas alzaban una plegaria al... Bueno; ellos mismos eran deidades, por lo que solo suplicaron que su muerte no fuera dolorosa.

-No necesito ni pedí algo como eso. El chico de ahí, no es nada para mi... -

Akashi se valió de su poder y fuerza para no salir tan mal parado por el repentino ataque de la deidad dentro de su prisión. Bajo su ojo amarillo una fina línea de sangre bajo, ensuciando su blanca piel.

-Deja vu...- susurro Kagami a su pareja

-Woow... Parece que no le gusto ser despreciado...- Aomine era otro que no consideraba que entre dioses si podían causarse la muerte

Akashi Seijuuro se levantó del suelo, sacudió su ropa y limpio la sangre de su cara. No dijo nada y; dándose la media vuelta abandonó la habitación.

No les diría que su corazón latió un segundo más rápido de lo usual, no les dijo que la adrenalina de la afrenta le había conmocionado y llamado la atención.

Así como tampoco les dijo del dolor que se transmitió a su alma proveniente del chico dentro de la prisión auto impuesta.

No.

Nadie necesitaba saber algo de eso.

  
El sonido amortiguado que venía de; no sabía dónde, le aterro.

Su corazón latió un segundo más rápido atento a la oscuridad a su alrededor. Su mirada vislumbró cuando sus ojos se adaptaron ligeras motas de luz atravesar la red verde en la que se encontraba.

Se abrió paso entre ellas odiando el hecho de destrozar los matojos, sin saber que en cada movimiento una mariposa volaba sin dirección, con cada hoja que tocaba al suelo destruyendo se en miles de brillantes pedazos, cada flor dejando salir el más delicioso de los aromas, un aroma que le recordaba la paz de un lugar que su mente se esforzaba recordar.

Cuando por fin salió, sus pulmones dolieron en cada intento de llevar oxígeno a ellos, ignorando el posible peligro que pudiera acecharle.

Su piel, su cabello, todo de sí brillaba de un blanco puro, un blanco que con cada respiración huía, dejando tras de sí su color natural.

-Te acostumbraras a la falta de oxígeno, ya no eres humano-

Escucho de una voz.

Una manta cubrió su hasta entonces desnudez, cayendo de su piel volutas de flores y hojas, sonrojando sus mejillas con rapidez. Quien le había cubierto era un rubio de sonrisa fácil. Más eso no le impidió asustarse.

-....gra... Gracias...- dijo visiblemente adolorido

-Todo tú ser reconfiguro de nuevo-ssu, estarás bien con el tiempo-

Entonces fue cuando alzó la mirada ahí en el suelo donde se encontraba. Admirando a la multitud reunida, no sabía si para recibirle o lastimarle. Puesto que la mayoría tenía las facciones neutrales.

Uno a uno los escaneo aunque pareciera grosero.

El alto pelimorado fue el primero, su estatura era difícil de ignorar, con un aura aplastante en su mirada. A su lado un chico pelinegro le sonreía tranquilo, su presencia era como el agua quieta, estaba ahí; tranquilo pero peligroso.

Luego estaba el par que se unía por las manos. Un pequeño chico de cabellos celestes, tez pálida y mirada neutra y aún alto pelirrojo que gritaba poder en cada músculo.

Más lejos en la habitación un moreno que por alguna razón le daba mala espina, cara de pervertido tenía y a su lado, un chico bajo de cabello castaño que; al menos se veía de confianza.

Y estaba ese rubio de sonrisa cómplice, con un hombre más bajo que el pero que se notaba fuerte y accesible.

Al otro lado un alto peliverde de anteojos, mirando altivo pero tranquilo y a su lado un alborotado chico que se notaba moría por dirigirle la palabra, escalofríos le causaba su sonrisa traviesa.

Y justo al medio, imponente, un ser que resumaba poderío y magnánima voluntad.

Una voz que recordaba apagada entre su prisión. Un aura que le decía aléjate pero quédate cerca.

Una mirada fría e insensible pero que decía no desaparezcas de mi vista.

Un ser... Suyo.

Pero a su vez... _Que no le quería._


	4. CUARTA LUZ

Sentía que tenía una eternidad en ese extraño lugar, había aprendido muy poco de si mismo, huía de los ojos curiosos de las otras _deidades_ como se hacian llamar.

El chico del que había escuchado murmullos en la extraña prisión en la que extrañamente se sentía como en casa, a ese. No quería verle.

Por alguna razón sentía el rechazo en lo profundo de su corazón.

_Es el dolor de un alma herida._

Le había dicho el peliceleste.

En lo poco que había explorado y en la única reunión a la que había asistido había aprendido lo suficiente para entender no solo de si mismo, sino que también de los demás.

Por ejemplo, el chico de cabello color cielo, era la encarnación de la maldad, en el aspecto de que podía deslizarse entre las sombras y susurrar acciones que desgastacen el alma humana.

Luego estaba su compañero, que era justamente su contraparte, era quien susurraba acciones buenas y obraba milagros.

La luz y la sombra les decían.

Luego estaban las deidades de las tormentas.

Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryota, aunque en realidad ellos no eran pareja.

Aomine Daiki, encarnaba las tormentas que causaban desgracia tras desgracia en el mundo, en cambio Kise Ryota era el que hacía que las lluvias llenarán de prosperidad el mundo.

Sus compañeros, Sakurai Ryo y Kasamatsu Yukio; uno tenía por deber la imaginación, la creatividad y la creación, en cualquier ámbito. Mientras que el otro, las artes de todo tipo en lo que a batalla de refería. Los enfrentamientos, las competencias, todo era de su dominio.

Estaban también la pareja dispareja. Midorima Shintaro era un hombre tranquilo, de apariencia desinteresada pero fuertes convicciones. Su deber era la medicina, la salud y todo aquello que alargará de forma natural el ciclo de la vida, solo si era creado por los humanos y por supuesto; su pareja, Takao Kazunari era la encarnación de la atracción, de todo aquello que hiciera que los seres humanos sé sintieran interesados en " _x_ " cosa. La diversión, la felicidad en lo cotidiano. Takao eso era.

Les seguían Murasakibara Atsushi y su pareja, Himuro Tatsuya. El enorme chico era la encarnación de la pereza, toda clase de emoción que significara enviar a la humanidad a la perdición por su propio ocio o sentimientos de negatividad.

Himuro Tatsuya era la belleza, todo aquello que dejase una sensación de divinidad. Lo hermoso en una sonrisa, en un cuadro pintado por el pintor, la belleza del atardecer. Himuro era ese sentimiento y por supuesto debido a ello la vanidad.

Y al final y no menos importante esta él. Aquel que se suponía era su otra mitad. No solo lo sabia por los murmullos de los demás, sino por la extraña sensación que le invadía cada que lo sentía cerca, el calor que recorría su cuerpo, como una luz que alumbraba su camino.

Pero a su vez sentía el rechazo, el dolor cuando esquivaba su mirada. ¿Que era lo que le impulsaba a negarse a la conexión?  
No lo sabía, podía admitirle a quien le preguntara que no le importaba, pero dentro de su alma sabía que no era así, le dolía.

Si Kuroko era el susurro, Akashi Seijuuro era la acción. Todo acto impuro y de maldad.

Akashi Seijuuro estaba detrás de cada muerte y la destrucción que venía por ello, era el dolor y la miseria. Cada acto, cada sentimiento negativo, todo.

Y luego estaba el mismo. Kouki era la encarnación de la vida. Aomine y Kise podían regar de agua cada centímetro del planeta tierra, pero sin la mano de Kouki; sin su autorización, la vida no floreceria.

Kouki eran los botones de las sakuras en primavera, el brote temprano del pasto verde, las vides llenas de vida, los pájaros, los cervatillos, cada chispa de vida humana.

Y; en unión, Seijuuro y Kouki eran el ciclo mismo de la vida.  
  


Así pasaron los días, entre sus nuevas actividades como deidad, intentar tener un par de palabras que no fueran órdenes del pelirrojo, reír por las cosas extrañas y no tan extrañas de _ese nuevo hogar_ en el que ahora vivía.

Kouki se giró para ver a un chico más o menos de su estatura de pelo negro que entraba al estudio. Él tenía los ojos color plateado. Muy cool. 

—¿Y tú eres? — pregunto

—Mi nombre es Takao Kazunari—

Kouki conocía ese nombre. Akashi le había advertido que se alejara de el, las únicas palabras que no fueron _Australia necesita florecimiento en sus praderas, los incendios lo arrasaron todo_ o alguna cosa parecida. El chico no se veía como si fuera el hijo de Satán. Él era una lindura de sonrisa resplandeciente, no un demonio que exhalaba fuego inclinado a la destrucción de todos como Kuroko le habia le había asegurado una vez. 

—Entonces.... Takao, ¿Qué hacen aquí para divertirse? —

Kouki no sabía bien que decir en la situación en la que se encontraba, como un prisionero, así que solo quería romper el hielo, notó que un brillo iluminó los ojos de Takao y supo que quizás Akashi y Kuroko no estaban del todo equivocados. 

—Me alegra que lo preguntes —le respondió

—¿Voy a arrepentirme de haberte preguntado?—

Oh si, ese definitivamente era un diabólico brillo. 

—Ahora se por qué preguntas eso— Takao le dijo casualmente  
—Tengo mala reputación con los demás. Eso es solo porque sé cómo pasar un buen momento mientras ellos están sentados, actuando todo serios—

Kouki se encogió de hombros, sin saber bien que decirle

—Además tienes que ser un amuleto de buena suerte, tu poder es interesante y bueno ¿Que podría salir mal?—

—Amigo, no me conoces. Mi segundo nombre es mala suerte—

Kouki había vivido de ello el 90% de su vida, además; estaba la creciente necesites saber.

De saber de su familia, de los matones que le atormentaban en sus pesadillas. Pero cada deidad a la que se acercó no quiso revelar nada.

—Se lo que piensas— le dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaban por el extenso pasillo —Pero créeme, es por tu bien el que no pienses en ello, es mejor así; después de todo vivirás siglos aquí—

Kouki lo comprendió, el ya estaba muerto para su familia desde hacía mucho tiempo antes.

—Es solo... Que duele—

—Lo se ... ¡Pero anímate! Hagamos algo para divertirnos—

Fue tomado de la mano, y llevado por pasillos que aún no exploraba, llegando a donde se encontraban algunas de las otras parejas.

—¡Es hora de tu iniciación Furihata!— le gritó el rubio del grupo en cuanto llegaron

La sala parecía un simple salón de fiestas y karaoke del mundo humano. Así que solo sonrió y se dejó llevar.

¿Que podía salir mal?  
  


  
Horas después aprendió que pensar siquiera en esa frase no era bueno.

No con un Takao ebrio colgando de una liana que le obligará a brotar para hacerle un "columpio".

Un Kise lleno de picaduras de abeja cuando intentaron conseguir miel haciendo crecer miles de flores, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de ser seres más allá de lo humano, podían pescar alergias; como Himuro, que lloraba porque había perdido su belleza y un Murasakibara molesto porque habían hecho llorar a su Muro-chin.

Pero lo más gracioso de todo eran la luz y la sombra.

Kouki solo había querido encajar, por lo que había cedido a los pedidos del pequeño peliceleste; que también al parecer era un ente del diablo con esa mirada inexpresiva que lo obraba todo, creandoles una especie de nido. ¿Que iban a hacer ambos ahí? Kouki lo sabia pero no iba a pensar en ello, el chico si que resultó pervertido.

Con lo que no contó fue que, después de creadas las cosas solo para su uso personal, perdían vida y morían. Más que nada porque al estar cerca su otra mitad, estás tenían un ritmo acelerado de vida, un mecanismo para no tener un edén eterno en cualquier lado.

Así que ahí estaba el par, lleno de hojas y ramas secas, sucios medio desnudos e insatisfechos.

Y en el pináculo de todo, su pareja. Viéndole con desprecio por haberse dejado llevar.

—Pero al menos los divertimos— 

—¡Bakao!— le gruñó su pareja.  
  


Más el brillo en sus miradas decían " _Te_ _castigare_ _más tarde por esto"_

Y el pelinegro con sonrisa pícara y resplandeciente parecía responderle.

" _Lo estaré esperando con gusto Shin-chan"_  
  
  


Kouki los envidiaba a todos.


End file.
